Like You Very Much!
by Midokii Kiirocha
Summary: Kagamine Rin menyayangi kakaknya, Kagamine Lenka. sedangkan Kagami Len membenci kakaknya, Kagami Rinto. tapi ketika Rin bertemu Len ia menyadari ada kesamaan wajah antara Len dan kakaknya. Rin menyayangi Len. begitu pula Len membenci Rin karena mirip dengan kakaknya. apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? apakah mereka dapat akur?. FF pemula yg gk pinter bikin cerita -"
1. Chapter 1

hai-hai.. author baru, cerita pertama, jadi masih ancur, gakbisa ngarang cerita, tapi masih mau berusaha, yang udah boen sama awalan close aja gapapa, an then HAPPY READING!

Disclaimer: vocaloid bukan punya Kiiro.

**Normal POV**

_"Kriiiiiiiiiiiing!"_

"hoaahm-.."

"_kriiiiiiing!" _PIP!

07.30

Gadis mungil, berambut _honey blonde_ sepanjang bahu, mata lebar warna biru muda, kulit putih. Pasti kalian sudah tahu. Kagamine Rin.

Setelah bangun dari tidur yang nyenyaknya. Ia bergegas menuju kamar mandi, dengan jalan _sempoyongan_, handuk di bahu, pakaian dengan kaos lengan panjang warna kuning _soft_ bertuliskan "Like Orange" dan celana _jeans_ sepaha, berusaha menuju kamar mandi.

Perkenalkan Kagamine Rin. Baru pindah dari Taiwan setelah 5 tahun studi di SD dan SMP Taipei National School (ini ngawur lo ya -_-) bersama kakaknya, memutuskan untuk pindah kembali ke Jepang karena keinginan sendiri (?). Gadis yang selalu bersemangat setiap harinya, tidak pernah bersedih, pintar, seorang _Otaku, _pecinta jeruk, dan pandai bergaul. Orang tuanya masih bekerja di Taiwan sebagai seorang Profesor dan Pengusaha besar, orang tua inilah yang mengajak anaknya studi sementara di Taiwan karena masalah pekerjaan sampai mereka tumbuh besar. Kakaknya bernama Kagamine Lenka, memiliki rambut _honey blonde _sama seperti Rin, rambut panjang kira-kira sepunggung, diikat pony tail, gadis yang _energik, _pintar memasak, pintar dan perhatian. Tidak heran jika Rin amat sangat menyayangi + menyukai kakaknya itu. Rin selalu memanggilnya Len-_nee_.

_Back to topic!_

Seusai mandi, Rin menuju kamar kakak tersayang Lenka.

_Tok!.. tok!.. tok!.._

"Len-_nee _ayo bangun!"

KREEK!

"Lo kok gak dikunci?"

Dan yang terlihat hanya kamar yang rapi tanpa penghuni, di meja ada _note_ yang bertuliskan:

**To: Rin-****_chan_**

** Rin, Len-****_nee _****sekarang sedang ada kencan dengan pacar online Len-****_nee. _****Maaf tidak memberitahukanmu soal ini awal-awal. Len-****_nee_**** sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu. Len-****_nee _****akan pulang sore. Jadi, jaga diri baik-baik ya ^^**

**Lenka**

"what?! Teganya ninggalin aku sendirian di rumah. Padahal barusan pindah" kesal Rin dengan muka cemberut.

"hmm.. apa boleh buat keliling kotanya sendirian aja. Yosh! Sekarang waktunya sarapan^^"

-di dapur-

"whoaa.. masakan Len-_nee _memang enak~. lho! Kok gak ada jeruk ya? Apa Len-_nee_ belum beli? Yosh, habis ini langsung belanja sekalian jalan-jalan. yay! Hari ini aku semangat sekali!"

Rin beranjak dari kursinya untuk membersihkan piring-piringnya. Dengan semangat Rin langsung keluar rumah dan menggunci pintu.

**Rin's POV**

Ternyata kota ini luas juga ya.. sekarang waktunya belanja, tapi aku masih belum hafal denah kota ini. Halah.. yasudah keliling aja kayak orang gak jelas.

'_swalayan..swalayan..swalayan'_ pikirku dalam hati mencari swalayan.. eh! Ketemu. Segera aku memasukinya/? Walaupun cuma beli jeruk 1 kilo sih, tapi bagiku jeruk adalah buah-makanan-santapan/?-snack wajib setiap hari.

"Wah.. tidak kusangka swalayan di Jepang luas sekali, apa sekalian aku beli kebutuhan buat di rumah ya? Oh pisang buat Len-_nee_ belum kubelikan!" batinku. Aku sampai lupa membelikan kakakku tercinta-tersayang itu pisang. Segera aku kembali ke bagian buah-buahan.

Saat aku menemukan kumpulan pisang di bagian buah, aku langsung mengambil beberapa ikat/? Tapi...

"Heii! Kau mengambil pisangku!"

Eh?!

"Cepat lepaskan! Ambil saja pisang yang lain"

Apa-apaan sih orang ini?! "Apa maksudmu? Sudah jelas aku yang mengambil dulu pisang ini! Kau saja yang ambil pisang lain! dasar..." setelah aku melihat wajah orang ini, aku menyadari sesuatu. Dia.. dia.. dia.. mirip sekali dengan Len-_nee_. "Len-_nee_?!"

"ha? Apa maksudmu? Bagaimana kau tahu namaku Len? Tapi.."

Aku masih _speechless_ sambil mengangakan/? Mulutku, dan dia bilang namanya juga Len?

"Terserah.. aku ambil pisang yang ini, dasar orang aneh"

Eh?! Aku?! Aneh? Dasar tidak sopan "Hei!" aku menyentak orang yang jelas-jelas tidak ada di depanku, dia sudah pergi keluar dari swalayan.

"Benar-benar mirip" gumanku. Ya sudah aku mengambil pisang yang ada di depanku dan segera membayar barang-barang ini ke kasir.

Aku masih penasaran dengan orang itu. Entah kenapa aku benar-benar penasaran!.

**Len's POV**

Semoga aku tidak menjadi gila sekarang. Dasar di Rin-_nii_ baka itu, kalau dia tidak pergi kencan dengan pacar onlinenya itu, aku tidak akan pergi ke swalayan itu, dia lupa kalau persediaan pisangku habis. Aku jadi terpaksa pergi ke swalayan sendiri dan aku benci keluar dari rumah selain ke sekolah dan ke warnet.

Aku ingin segera menyelesaikan hal ini. Aku langsung menuju bagian buah dan mengambil beberapa ikat/? Pisang dan..

"Heii! Kau mengambil pisangku! Cepat lepaskan! Ambil saja pisang yang lain" sentakku. Aku tidak suka ini.

"Apa maksudmu? Sudah jelas aku yang mengambil dulu pisang ini! Kau saja yang ambil pisang lain! dasar..." bantahnya tapi terpotong seketika melihat wajahku. "Len-_nee"_ apa? Tunggu kenapa dia tahu namaku?

"ha? Apa maksudmu? Bagaimana kau tahu namaku Len? Tapi.." aku tidak mau basa-basi, tapi jujur aku masih terkejut dia tahu namaku tapi dia menambahkankan –_nee_. Apa maksudnya? "Terserah.. aku ambil pisang yang ini, dasar orang aneh" memang benar dia aneh dan aku langsung saja meninggalkannya dengan muka _speechless_ nya itu dan tidak peduli apa yang dikatakannya setelah itu.

...

Setelah keluar dari swalayan, tiba-tiba aku masih ingin mampir di taman kota dekat swalayan sambil memakan buah pisang yang barusan aku beli.

Tiba-tiba aku mengingat kejadian barusan. Sekilas aku melihat orang itu seperti.. eh? Rin-_nii_?. Aah.. apa yang aku pikirkan, tapii aku masih penasaran, benar-benar penasaran!

yosh! chap1-perkenalan finish! masih GaJe? iyya ^^ review akan sangat membantu.. makasih


	2. Chapter 2

yay! update chap 2~ maaf lama.. memang banyak hambatan kok hehe

**warning! **

**alur gak jelas, banyak typo, pemilihan kata kurang tepat, pendek.**

**maaf, semoga suka my beloved readers! **

**CHAPTER 2: TAKDIR**

**Rin's POV**

"uwaaah!" baru saja tinggal, tapi sudah dapat kejadian aneh. Masa iya itu Len-_nee_? Tapi dia kan cowok, pendek, shota, hidup lagi. Tapii.. kalu dilihat sekilas dia mirip sekali dengan Len-_nee._

Tapi kenapa juga aku mikirin itu? Lagian itu udah kelewat, gak bakalan ketemu lagi sama anak itu.

"_tadaima.. _Rin- _chan !"_oh, Len-_nee _sudah pulang rupanya "_okaeri_, Len-_nee!_"

"hee.. sudah malam, kenapa belum tidur? Besok kau kan hari pertama sekolah"

Eh? Benar juga, saat kulirik jam dinding di ruang tengah, sudah pukul 23.00 rupanya! "tapi Len-_nee _juga barusan pulang, gimana kencannya?"

"eh? Ehm.. ya gitu deh" jawab Len-_nee_ ku yang kawaii ini dengan wajahnya yang semerah tomat.

"eh? _Hontou_? Aku jadi penasaran gimana pacar Len-_nee_ itu"godaku. Awalnya aku kaget ketika Len-_nee_ curhat kepadaku bahwa dia ditempak teman onlinenya dari jepang saat kami di Taiwan. Aku melarangnya karena takut dia—pacar Len-_nee_ ada maksud apa-apa ke Len-_nee_ kawaii ku ini. Tapi Len-_nee_ selalu meyakinkanku dengan mengatakan bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja karena sudah berkenalan lama dan sudah mengerti satu sama lain.

"kamu mau tau? Dia itu tampan dan sangat lucu, kapan-kapan aku akan mengenalkannya padamu" jawabnya dengan muka masih merah dan senyum-senyum malu.

_Ah, jatuh cinta,_ batinku. Aku berpikir bagaimana jika aku yang mengalaminya. Pasti akan rumit dan mungkin saja menyenangkan. Dan aku mulai membayangkan dengan siapa aku akan jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya.

_Pets!_

Eh? Kok tiba-tiba wajah anak berambut kuning itu terlintas di pikiranku? Dan aku mulai mengingatkejadian itu lagi, _arghh!_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

**08.00**

"HUWAAAA! SIAL AKU KESIANGAN!" heboh Rin

"RIN-_CHAN ! _JANGAN TERLALU HEBOH! NANTI KAU TERJATUH!" terian Lenka yang sangat tenang/?

"LEN-_NEE _JAHAT TIDAK MEMBANGUNKANKU!"

"AKU MEMBANGUNKANMU RIN-_CHAN_! KAU SAJA YANG TIDAK BISA DIBANGUNKAN!" teriak 2 saudara itu.

"AH CUKUP! AKU BERANGKAT! DOAKAN AKU!"

"tentu! Hati-hati dijalan ya..! carilah teman baru! Kalau perlu pacar! Hehe.."godanya

Hari pertama Rin sekolah. Rambut rapi (walaupun banyak helai yang mencuat keluat), pita besar putih yang selalu bertengger di kepalanya. _Seifukui_ biru tua berlengan panjang dengan dasi berbentuk pita berwarna merah, rok panjang di atas lutut bergelombang berwarna senada dengan bajunya, _stocking_ hitam panjang sampai atas lutut, sepatu coklat baru, dan sebuah sandwich buatan kakaknya di mulutnya. Dia sedang berlari sekuat tenaga. 10 menit lagi gerbang sekolah akan ditutup.

"_baka..baka..baka.. _aku tidur terlalu malam.. dasar Rin _baka!"_ gerutunya sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya.

Tepat di depannya gerbang Vocaloid _Gakuen_ masih terbuka. Beruntung Rin masih ada 5 menit terakhir sebelum gerbang ditutup. Masih banyak murid berlalu lalang di sana.

* * *

><p><strong>X-D<strong>

Seperti biasa keadaan kelas X-D sebelum bel sangat ramai. Ada yang bermain sepak bola didalam kelas, duduk-duduk diatas meja maupun kursi, corat-coret papan tulis, tertidur, mengerjakan PR, dan lain-lain. Sedangkan Len masih mendengarkan musik walaupun bel sudah berbunyi.

'_Ting.. Tong.. Ting.. Tong..'_

Serentak para murid berhenti dari aktifitasnya dan menuju mejanya masing-masing.

_Sreet!_

Terdengar suara pintu bergeser oleh MEIKO-Sensei, walikelas X-D

"_ohayou sensei!"_ sapa para murid dengan kompak.

"_ohayou minna~ _hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru yang kawaii, dia anak pindahan dari Taiwan, tetapi asli Jepang_"_ Meiko-_sensei_ menjelaskan.

Seisi kelas heboh. Kecuali Len, dia sangat cuek.

"kalian siap? Kuharap kalian bisa akur. Silahkan masuk Rin-_chan!_"

Gadis yang sedari tadi menunggu namanya dipanggil di ambang pintupun masuk.

Suara langkah kakinya terdengar jelas, para murid langsung memperhatikannya. Rambut honeyblond sebahu dengan pita besar, badan tegap dengan membawa tas ditangannya, masuk menghampiri Meiko-_sensei_ dan memberikan senyum kepada seisi kelas.

"_hajimimashite~ watashi_ _wa kagamine_ _desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"_sapa Rin sambil menunduk dan masih tetap tersenyum.

Seisi kelas yang tadinya hening, meledak ramai karena anak yang ada di hadapan mereka—depan kelas, sangat kawaii.

_Brak!_

Meiko-_sensei_ memukul penggaris panjangnya.

"sttt... _urusai minna! Sensei_ tidak menerima keributan disini."katanya sambil mengasah/? Penggarisnya di telapak tangannya dengan senyum memaksa. Seisi kelas langsung hening.

"hmm. Coba kita lihat" Meiko-_sensei_ mengamati setiap bangku dengan mata telitinya, dan akhirnya tertuju pada sebuah bangku kosong. "nah itu dia! Rin-_chan_ kamu duduk di sebelah Len-_san_ pojok belakang situ ya?"

"dimana sensei?"

Saat Rin melihat bangku yang ditunjuk, dia melihat sosok Len. Baik Len maupun Rin saling bertatapan dan langsung Speechless.

_Anak itu.._ batin mereka berdua

Reflek Rin langsung menuju bangkunya dan duduk disebelah bangku Len.

"hei, senang bertemu LAGI denganmu" sapa Rin dengan penekanan di 'lagi'nya sambil tersenyum tetapi tidak menatap Len.

"huh dasar anak aneh" balasnya ketus sambil melihat keluar jendela.

"sepertinya kau masih tau aku.. hmm.. Len?"

Len terkejut dan tidak membalasnya

"kau tahu? Sejak pertama bertemu dengan kau, aku sudah penasaran denganmu. Kau mirip sekali dengan kakakku dan juga namamu, kenapa ya? Ya.. mungkin ini takdir"

"huft, terserah"jawabya kembali ketus, tapi tanpa disadari Len, seulas senyum bersimpul di wajahnya.

DONE! gimana? masih gaje? kalo begitu maafkan ^^ review benar2 membantu untuk pemula seperti saya :3


	3. Chapter 3

Hei! Lama tak jumpa readers.. maafkan author gagal ini baru update. Tau sendiri lah.. Kiiro bisanya update 1 bulan sekali. Di sekolah sekalian nyari inspirasi. Waktu pulang ke rumah baru bisa buka laptop sepuasnya.. derita anak mahad..

Sesuai permintaan di review. Kali ini Kiiro bakalan bikin chapter ini (agak) panjang. Walaupun permintaan yang update kilat gak bisa Kiiro kabulkan.. maafkanlah kekurangan Kiiro dan fanfict ini

Sudah langsung caps aja..

Kalo gak suka yaa gak usah dibaca ^^

**WARNING!**

**Fict ini kadang alurnya gak jelas, **

**Bahasanya campur-campur gak karuan,**

**Banyak typo,**

**Karena masih baru, mungkin ceritanya agak gak jelas –"**

**Tapi Kiiro udah berusaha kok!**

**DISCLAIMER.**

**Siapapun pasti udah tau kalau VOCALOID itu BUKAN MILIK MIDOKII KIIROCHA**

**Chanper 3: Teman Baru**

**LEN's POV**

"hoaaaahm..." seperti biasa, hari ini hari yang membosankan. Aku selalu mendengarkan lagu ketika anak-anak sedang ramai di dalam kelas dan ketika mereka berbondong-bondong menuju bangku masing-masing, aku akan menghentikan aktifitasku tapi _headset_ tetap terpasang di telinga. Itu pertanda bel telah dibunyikan. Ketika di Meiko-_sensei_ masuk, aku tidak begitu memperhatikan celotehannya. Meiko-_sensei, _yang dari luar kelihatan lembut, tapi jika kesabarannya sudah habis, orang ini bisa saja mengamuk.

_BRAK!_

Tuh kan, baru saja dibilangi dia sudah membanting penggaris. Aku pun menoleh ke depan kelas, dan melihat sesosok gadis ..

Tunggu. Itu kan...

Pandangan kami bertemu, saling terdiam melihat wajah masing-masing. _Anak itu.. _batinku. Aku langsung mengingat kejadian di swalayan. Oo, orang yang mirip Rin_-nii_.

Dia berjalan mendekat, pasti dia akan duduk disebelahku.

Aku masih melihat keluar jendela. Aku melepas _headset_ku, aku yakin dia akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"hei, senang bertemu LAGI denganmu"

Sudah kuduga.

"huh dasar anak aneh"

"sepertinya kau masih tau aku.. hmm.. Len?"

Jujur saja aku kaget, dia masih ingat namaku yang—secara tidak sengaja kusebut. Dan dia bilang ini takdir? Huh, jangan membuatku tertawa. "huh, terserah" jawabku ketus.

Dan tanpa sadar aku tersenyum..

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

**Jam istirahat**

"ehh, Kagamine-chan katanya kau dari Taiwan ya?" tanya seorang murid berambut Tosca diikat twin tail _bla.. blaa.. (_gak perlu dijelaskan kalian sudah pasti tau :3)

"panggil Rin saja, kita kan sudah berteman. Yup! Itu benar Miku" jawab Rin tersenyum.

"waa~ seru dong. Eh? Kok tau kalau namaku Miku?" tanya murid yang dipanggil Miku itu.

"biasa saja. Ohh, itu sih.. tadi ada anak cowok yang mencari murid sini dengan memanggil 'Miku'

Dan kaulah yang menghampirinya, jadi kupikir kau si 'Miku' itu. Hehe.. aku tau mungkin itu nama depanmu. Maaf ya langsung memanggilmu nama depanmu. Tadi itu pacarmu"

Miku _blushing._

"ehh?! Eng..enggak kok.. ka.. kami hanya teman. Hehe.. selain itu, namaku Hatsune Miku. Kaga—maksudku Rin-chan panggil aku Miku saja. hehe" bantahnya dengan muka merah.

"baik.. kau jangan berbohong, melihat wajahmu yang semerah tomat itu sudah ketahuan kok.. sudahlah" goda Rin.

"eehhh?!" Miku panik "Aku dan dia itu hanya... hanya..." bingung Miku mencari alasan.

" hanya.." dan Rin memojokkannya.

"aaa.. sudahlah, aku dan Kaito-kun memang pacaran. Tolong jangan beritahu ini kepada siapapun ya Rin-chan. Ini rahasia kita berdua!" mohon Miku dengan meletakkan telunjuk kirinya di ujung bibirnya dan menyodorkan kelingking kanannya ke Rin.

"baik.. loh? Kok cuman kita berdua? Jadi, murid yang belum ada yang tau?"

Miku menggelengkan kepalanya "gini.. anak-anak itu taunya aku dan Kaito-kun teman sejak kecil. Tapi banyak dari mereka yang mengira aku pacaran dengannya. Itu sih hanya anggapan mereka. Aku dan Kaito-kun itu baru ehm—pacaran. jadi belum ada dari mereka yang tahu aku dan Kaito-kun benar-benar berpacaran.. hihi.."

Rin hanya ber-oooh ria "jadi, mereka hanya menganggap tanpa bukti?"

"yup begitulah"

_'orang Jepang sekarang benar-benar aneh ya?'_ batin Rin

"anoo.. Rin-chan.. kita ini benar-benar berteman kan?" tanya Miku

"mm? Tentu saja, kenapa? Kau tidak senang?" jawab Rin sambil memakan jeruknya.

"eh! bukan begitu!" bantah Miku dengan gelengan yang mantab. "Aku senang sekali berteman dengan Rin-_chan_!"

"oo.. berarti kau tidak senang dong jika berteman dengan yang lainya?" goda Rin.

"itu.. bukan begitu" Jawab Miku, sebertinya Miku menanggapi serius pertanyaan Rin ini.

"eh?" kaget Rin. Tadi Rin hanya menggoda saja.

"begini. Anak kelas disini semacam mengucilkanku. Setiap kerja kelompok, tidak ada yang mengajakku berdiskusi atau sekedar mengobrol, selalu aku yang mengerjakan. Kalau tidak aku yang mengerjakan, pasti tugas tidak akan selesai. Yaa, mereka semacam memanfaatkanku juga. Jujur sebenarnya aku tidak kuat. Tapi, Kaito-kun selalu menyemangatiku, menemaniku, memotivasiku, entah apa yang terjadi jika tidak ada Kaito-kun. Sepertinya banyak anak yang menyukai Kaito-kun, jadi melihatku dan Kaito-kun dekat membuat mereka semakin tidak suka kepadaku. Apa yang terjadi jika mereka tahu aku dan Kaito-kun pacaran? makanya aku menyembunyikan hal ini dari teman-teman. Saat Kaito-kun menembakku, aku sangat senang. Aku dan dia sebenarnya sudah saling menyukai sejak lama. Kaito-kun sering bilang kepadaku 'cobalah berteman' aku sudah mencobanya. Mencoba mengajak mereka mengobrol. Tapi tetap saja. Mereka menjauhiku. Setiap hari Kaito-kun ke kelasku, menanyakan kondisi, kadang juga menyemangatiku. Hal itu membuatku senang tapi juga semakin membuatku jauh dari teman-teman. Aku berpikir ingin putus saja dengan Kaito-kun dan mengambil jarak dengannya. Tapi saat kuberitahu Kaito-kun, dia langsung marah. Aku merasa bersalah. Kaito-kun lah yang selalu bersamaku, menyemangatiku, membuatku merasa tidak kesepian lagi. Dan aku memutuskan akan berteman dengan teman yang menerimaku apa adanya, senang dengan hubunganku dan Kaito-kun, bisa berbagi. Percuma aku berteman dengan orang tidak senang akan kebahagianku dengan Kaito-kun. Eh? Maaf.. maaf Rin-chan aku terlalu banyak bicara, maafkan aku" jelas Miku (sangat) panjang lebar. Yaa namanya juga curcol.

"tak apa Miku, jika itu membuatmu lega, lampiaskan saja. Telingaku ini akan terbuka untuk celotehanmu kok. Hihi" kata Rin

"terima kasih Rin-chan"

"ya, sama-sama"

Dan mereka berdua tersenyum bersama.

* * *

><p>"Rin-chan~ bisa pulang bareng gak aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan Kaito-kun" ajak Miku senang.<p>

"eh? Tidak apa kah?"

"yup! Tentu saja aku ingin memperkenalkan Rin-chan ke Kaito-kun" Miku sangat bersemangat.

"boleh!" jawab Rin sambil membalas SMS dari kakaknya.

**Reply to: Kagamine Len-nee**

** Tidak usah dijemput kalau Len-nee masih sibuk. Aku akan pulang bareng teman baruku X). Jangan pulang malam-malam yaa, nanti aku kesepian lagi '3'**

Sambil menunggu balasan dari kakaknya dan menunggu Miku, Rin berjalan menuju pohon besar depan gerbang sekolah.

Pip!

**Re reply to: Kagamine Rin-chan**

** Maaf ya Rin-chan, Len-nee sedang sibuk sekarang di kampus, masih harus ke perpus kota. Kemungkinan Len-nee akan menginap di rumah teman, jadi tidak bisa pulang ke rumah. Tugasnya harus segera selesai, biar gak ada tanggungan. Ooh, teman baru? Kalau begitu kau menginap saja di rumahnya atau di rumah kita.. hehe maaf ya.**

'_menginap ya?' _batin Rin.

**Re re/? Reply to: Kagamine Len-nee**

** Aku mengerti. Hati-hati ya :***

Rin menghela napas. Kakaknya ini sering sekali pulang malam. Jadi jarang ada waktu bagi mereka.

"Rin-chan! Maaf membuatmu menunggu" teriak Miku, dan dia menggandeng pacarnya. Orangnya memang tampan, rambutnya biru tua, tubuhnya tinggi, mengenakan syal padahal hari ini sedang panas, dan memegang sebatang es krim. Seorang Shion Kaito.

"Rin-chan ini Kaito-kun"

Rin diam sebentar, dia harus mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat wajah Kaito.

"doumo, aku temannya Miku. Kagamine Rin. Aku sudah dengar ceritamu dari Miku. Salam kenal" Rin memperkenalkan diri dan tesenyum.

"salam kenal juga Kagamine-san, aku Shion Kaito" jawab Kaito hangat.

"jangan panggil aku Kagamine, panggil Rin saja"

"oh? Baiklah, kalau begitu panggil aku Kaito saja" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Rin memasukkan HP nya kedalam tas. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu. "o iya Miku. Tadi aku menghubungi Len-n..—maksudku kakakku" Miku terdiam. "kakakku akan menginap di rumah temannya, kami hanya tinggal berdua. Jadi aku akan sendirian dirumah, aku disuruh untuk menginap di rumahmu. Hmm... boleh tidak?" jelas Rin, Miku dan Kaito masih terdiam..

"Miku?"

"ee.. eh?! Menginap? Dirumahku? i..ini pertama kalinya" jawab Miku terbata-bata. Didalam hatinya dia sangat senang. Kaito pun menepuk ringan punggung mungil Miku untuk menenangkannya. "sudahlah Miku, santai saja. Aku tau kau sangat senang".

Miku menenangkan dirinya. "tentu! Dengan senang hati Rin-chan. Aku sangat senang! Kita akan banyak mengobrol!" jawab Miku tersenyum semangat.

Rin tersenyum kecil, dia mempunyai teman yang aneh.

PETS!

'_bayangan anak shota itu lagi? aarggh!' _batin Rin.

* * *

><p>"Ooh.. jadi Kaito klub basket? Pantas saja tubuhmu tinggi"kagum Rin.<p>

"yah. Begitulah. Lagu pula, klub basket tidak harus orang yang berubuh tinggi kan?" tanya Kaito balik.

"hmm.. benar juga" setuju Rin

"Len-kun juga di klub basket lhoo.. iyakan Kaito-kun?"

"benar, walaupun pendek (*jleb), shota (*jlebagain), judes dan cuek, dia sangat handal memainkan bola basket, bahkan dia termasuk _point guard_ kami" jelas Kaito.

"eehh?! Benarkah? Benar-benar tidak kelihatan.." kaget Rin.

"tapi Rin-chan, kulihat tadi kau sempat mengobrol dengan Len-kun di kelas. Kukira kalian baru bertemu. Kalian bersaudara? Wajah kalian terlihat mirip loo.." tanya Miku dengan wajah _innocent_nya

"eh?! Kami tidak bersaudara? Lagi pula wajah kami tidak sama tahu! Hanya kebetulan! Jangan berpikir seperti itu dong Miku! Kami baru bertemu kemarin di swalayan" bantah Rin

"kalau kulihat kau dan Len memang mirip. Tadi kukira orang yang dihampiri Miku itu Len" pikir Kaito

"eh?! Kaito juga?"

"sudahlah Rin-chan. Tidak usah seheboh itu. Hihi.. tapi kau hebat. Padahal baru bertemu, tapi bisa mengajak bicara Len-kun, kami teman sekelasnya saja jarang ada yang mengajaknya ngobrol. Saking cuekya dia."

"eh?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

Oke. Sekarang aku lebih bingung lagi. Memang sih anak itu kelihatan judes. Tapi, sampai murid lain jarang ada yang berbicara dengannya, bahkan teman sekelasnya?. Yah tidak salah kalau kusebut dia aneh.

Aku mengajak Miku kerumah terlebih dahulu untuk mengambil barang-barang, karena besok hari libur, mungkin aku akan sedikit lebih lama di rumah Miku. Banyak hal juga yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya.

"ne.. Rin-chan, rumahmu sepi sekali, padahal ini rumah yang besar, kau tidak menyewa pembantu?"

"hanya aku dan Len-nee—maksudku kakakku yang tinggal disini, baru kemarin lusa kami menempati rumah ini lagi. Dulu kami ikut orang tua ke Taiwan karena pekerjaan" jelasku.

Miku hanya ber-ooh ria.

"banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan Rin-chan". Suara miku memecah keheningan saat aku memasukkan bajuku kedalam tas.

"tentu. Aku juga"

* * *

><p>Ternyata jarak antara rumah Miku dan rumahku tidak begitu jauh. Mungkin aku akan sering-sering kesini.<p>

"_tadaima_ okaa-chan. Rin-chan ayo masuk" ajak Miku dengan muka senang.

"_okaeri_ Miku, waa.. Miku mengajak teman?" kulihat ibunya Miku sedang mengelap tangannya dengan celemek. Mungkin sedang memasak?

"yup! Kaa-chan perkenalkan ini Kagamine Rin, teman baruku. Rin-chan akan menginap disini sampai besok" jelas Miku senang.

"sungguh? Baru ini Miku mengajak teman menginap. Rin-chan anggap saja rumah sendiri ya." sambut ibunya Miku ramah.

Aku hanya mengangguk dengan tersenyum lebar.

* * *

><p>Aku diajak Miku ke kamarnya di lantai 2 untuk istirahat. Kalau kupikir, rumah Miku sangat megah, elegan, simple, dan terawat.<p>

Begitu masuk kamarnya, aroma apel langsung tercium lembut, sangat wangi, kasurnya cukup untuk 2 orang dengan ukuran yang besar. Semua peralatannya tertata rapi, ada kamar mandi didalamnya. Sangat elegan. spreinya juga tak kalah indah, dengan motif yang lucu seperti.. negi?

Aku langsung duduk di kasurnya, meletakkan tas disebelahku. Miku sedang menutup gorden jendelanya.

"Rin-chan tidak ingin mandi dulu?" tanya Miku sambil menyiapkan handuk untukku.

"boleh" jawabku sambil mengeluarkan baju ganti dari tas.

"Rin-chan sudah tau dimana kamar mandinya kan? Kuletakkan handuknya disini ya. Aku akan mandi dibawah sekalian ingin langsung membantu kaa-chan memasak makan malam"

"maaf merepotkanmu Miku, terima kasih ya"

"tidak tidak.. aku sangat senang Rin-chan bisa menginap disini. Bahkan aku ingin Rin-chan menginap disini setiap hari. Hehe" jawab Miku senang.

"dasar Miku" kali ini aku mengetok kepalanya dan tertawa kecil bersama.

* * *

><p>Aku menunggu Miku kembali sambil mengenakan piyama oren kotak-kotak bermotif pitaku dan membaca buku pelajaran yang baru saja kudapatkan tadi.<p>

"huft.. pelajaran SMA," gumanku.

Sesekali aku melihat seisi kamar. Disini benar-benar nyaman tapi juga benar-benar sepi, "apa Miku tidak punya saudara ya?" tanyaku sendirian.

TOK..TOK..TOK..

Itu pasti Miku. Aku langsung turun dari kasur dan membukakan pintu,

"lho? Bukan Miku?" tanya orang itu.

"eh?!" aku masih kebingungan. Yang kulihat, orang ini sangat mirip dengan Miku. Ini Miku versi cowok ya? "oh! Aku temannya Miku, Kagamine Rin. Salam kenal" yang kuajak ngomongpun juga kebingungan.

"teman?" kulihat ekspresi orang ini berganti tersenyum "tumben Miku mengajak teman ke rumah. Aku Hatsune Mikuo, kembarannya Miku"

"kembaran?" tanyaku

"yup! Aku ingin mengambil gitar yang dipinjam Miku dikamarnya, permisi yaa.." lanjutnya sambil berjalan masuk kemar Miku dan keluar membawa gitar yang diinginkannya.

Aku kembali menutup pintu dan tiba-tiba Miku membuka pintu dan mengajakku makan malam. Aku mengikutinya ke ruang makan. Aku tidak melihat kembarannya Miku tadi. Yang kulihat, makanan berjejer rapi, dan buah-buahan. Oh, ada jeruk!

* * *

><p>Selesai makan, aku membantu Miku membereskan meja dan mencuci piring. Walaupun sudah dilarang aku ngotot melakukannya. Aku sudah biasa melakukan ini di rumah bersama Len-nee. Len-nee yang masak dan aku yang membereskan sisanya, mencuci piring, membereskan meja, memasukkan sisa makanan ke dalam kulkas.<p>

"maaf membuatmu repot begini Rin-chan"

"hehe.. tak apa Miku. Justru tidak enak jika sudah disuguhi makanan seenak itu, tapi tidak membalasnya. Lagi pula aku sudah sering melakukannya dengan Len-nee"

". . ."

"kenapa Miku?"

"tidak. Ah! Sudah selesai! Ayo kita kembali ke kamar. Besok libur kan? Ayo kita begadang!" teriak Miku semangat. Aku pun senyum melihatnya ceria. Astaga, dia sering membuatku senyum-senyum tidak jelas..

* * *

><p>"WHOAAAA!" kami berdua berteriak dari pintu ke dalam sambil berlari dan melemparkan diri ke kasur, kemudian tertawa bersama.<p>

"tak disangka ya Miku. Padahal baru tadi pagi kita berkenalan, tapi sudah sedekat ini."

"ya! Aku benar-benar bersyukur bisa berteman dengan Rin-chan"

'_aku juga bersyukur Miku' _batinku tiba-tiba aku teringat tentang kembaran Miku tadi.

"Miku, kau punya kembaran cowok ya?" tanyaku _to the point_

Seketika ekspresi miku berubah kaget.

"iya memang. kok Rin-chan bisa tahu? Mikuo jarang sekali keluar kamar. Dia itu beda sekolah denganku. Orangnya sangat pintar. Katanya dia lebih suka banyak belajar di kamar. Makan pun dia mendahului atau dibawa ke kamar. Kamarnya tepat di sebelah." Miku menunjuk dinding depan kasurnya. Oo ternyata begitu.

"ooh, tadi waktu aku membaca buku ada yang mengetok pintu, kukira itu kau, jadi aku membukakan pintu. Waktu kubuka ternyata seorang cowok yang mirip kamu. Dia bilang dia kembaranmu. Jadi dia masuk kesini ingin mengambil gitar. Begitu keluar aku langsung menutup pintu. Dan kau langdung memanggil" jelasku juga.

"kepintaran Mikuo itu keturunan dari tou-chan. Sekarang tou-chan ada tugas di luar negeri. Sejak SD Mikuo selalu rangking. Saat kelas 1 SMP dia disarankan lompat tingkat ke kelas 2 SMP. Tou-chan sangat bangga dengan Mikuo. Tou-chan berharap Mikuo bisa melanjutkan reputasinya. Walaupun begitu, itu tidak membuat tou-chan pilih kasih ke anaknya. Tou-chan juga sayang semua keluarganya" penjelasan Miku itu sangat membuatnya bangga. Aku mendengarkan tanpa mengedipkan mataku saking kagumnya.

"sungguh? Berarti, jika kembaranmu itu menuruni keahlian ayahmu. Kau juga menuruni keahlian ibumu ya?"

"hmm.. yaa, begitulah" jawab Miku tak kalah bangganya.

Aku menanyakan kepada Miku tentang keluarganya, kehidupannya dan lainnya. Miku juga banyak sekali menghujaniku dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Dari situ aku tahu, Miku sangat handal dalam hal seni. Suaranya sangat indah jika bernyanyi. Dulu ibunya seorang penyanyi yang terkenal. Dan ayahnya Miku menyuruh berhenti untuk fokus mengurus rumah tangga.

Kembarannya, Hatsune Mikuo. Sering bermain dengan Miku dan Kaito sejak kecil. Aku melihat foto mereka bertiga ketika masih kecil yang ditunjukkan Miku kepadaku, sangat imut. Aku gemas melihatnya. Mereka difoto saat bermain di bak pasir. Pakaian mereka penuh dengan pasir, tapi mereka tidak peduli karena terlalu asyik. Miku di tengah mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan wajah yang sangat ceria. Kaito melihat Miku dengan wajah yang sangat ceria. Mikuo serius membangus istana pasirnya dengan senyum dibibirnya.

"Rin-chan juga punya saudara kan?" tanya Miku

"oh! Tentu aku punya Len-nee"

"le.. Len?" kulihat wajah Miku sedang bingung. Perasaanku tidak enak. Jangan bilang dia..

"tunggu Miku. Jangan bilang kau masih berpikir Len adalah saudaraku" tebakku curiga.

"e..eh? itu.. awalnya aku memang berpikir begitu. Tapi kau menambah embel-embel _nee_, jadi itu pasti kakakmu. Kukira Len-kun kembaranmu sebagai kakak. Tapi karena shota, kau mengganti embel-embelnya. Kukira karena itu juga kau langsung bisa mengobrol dengan Len-kun tadi dikelas. Ta.. tapi Rin-chan jangan marah dulu. Setelah kuperhatikan mungkin Len-kun bukan kakakku. Mungkin ada alasan kenapa kau memanggil kakak Rin-chan itu Len. Hehe" aku _speechless_ mendengar penjelasannya. Untung aku masih punya kesabaran, ingin sekali aku menjitak kepalanya itu.

"huft.. paling tidak kau sudah sedikit mengerti. Nama kakakku itu Kagamine Lenka. Dari dulu aku sangat dekat dengannya. Saking sayangnya aku memanggilnya Len-nee, kukira itu nama yang lucu. Len-nee juga menyukainya. Dia kakak yang hebat, pintar masak, pintar, energik, pokoknya aku benar-benar sayang dengannya!" jelasku bangga. Aku melihat ekspresi Miku juga terkagung-kagum.

"oooh, jadi begitu. Maafkan aku Rin-chan, hehe. BTW, kudengar Len-kun juga punya kakak laki-laki. Mereka tinggal berdua. Kalau tidak salah namanya Kagami Rinto. Aku tidak pernah melihat mereka jalan bersama. Oh! Tapi aku pernah melihat wajahnya saat melewati rumah Len-kun. Benar-benar imut, dia juga shota seperti Len-kun, memakai jepit di poni-poninya, ramah senyum. Yaa begitulah. Tapi Len-kun menbenci—sangat membenci Kagami-san . Len-kun memanggilnya.. Rin-nii.."

Hening.

"e..eh maksudku itu hanya berita yang kudengar dari orang-orang. Aku tidak pernah mengobrol dengan Len-kun, apalagi menanyakan hal itu. Itu bukan berarti gara-gara Len-kun menyebut nama kakaknya seperti nama Rin-chan, Len-kun.."

"dia masih belum tahu namaku.." potongku

"eh?! Tadi kan Rin-chan memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas. Masa Len-kun tidak tahu nama Rin-chan sih?" celotehan Miku memang benar sih. Aku tadi reflek bilang begitu. Hmm.. kalau dipikir-pikir kenapa juga kalau dia tidak tahu namaku.

"eh Miku.. coba pikirkan ini. Aku memanggil kakakku Len-nee sedangkan dia bernama Len. Len memanggil kakakknya Rin-nii dan namaku Rin.. wkwk, lucu ya? Mungkin ini ada hubungannya. Tapi alasannya bertolak belakang. Aku sangat menyayangi kakakku, sedangkan Len membenci kakaknya. Kira-kira kenapa Len bisa membenci kakaknya? Katamu mereka tidak pernah jalan bersama. Apa mereka jarang mengobrol? Wajahnya sih memang gak pedulian gitu.. kenapa ya alasannya?" kali ini aku yang berceloteh tidak jelas. Aku dan Miku masih terdiam. "apa jadinya ya jika aku menyayanginya seperti aku menyayangi Len-nee dan Len membenciku seperti dia membenci kakaknya. Haha, aku tidak bisa membayangkanya" kali ini aku benar-benar cerewet. Yah, inilah Rin yang sebenarnya. Haha.

"Rin-chan berambisi sekali.. aku sih belum tau jelas kenapa Len-kun seperti itu. Seingatku Len-kun jadi seperti itu karena suatu peristiwa.."

Eh?!

"aku tidak tahu lebih jelasnya, aku diceritakan oleh Kaito-kun saat aku menanyakan teman-teman SMP kaito-kun dulu"

Ooh, aku baru tahu itu. Mungkin itu informasi yang lumayan. Eh?! Tunggu! Kenapa aku jadi bersemangat hanya karena Len sih?!

* * *

><p>08.00<p>

"HUWAAA! SIAL! AKU BANGUN KESIANGAN LAGI!" kebiasaanku terulang lagi. Kapan aku tidak bangun kesiangan coba? Aku langsung teriak jika melihat jam menunjukkan angka yang 'kesiangan'. Apalagi jam dinding di kamar Miku termasuk besar. Kemarin kami mengobrol banyak sampai tengah malam dan ketiduran di kasur (untung di kasur).

"RIN-CHAN TENANGLAH! INI HARI LIBUR!" teriak Miku yang juga baru bangun. Mungkin dia teriak karena kaget mendengarku teriak.

"eh? Benar juga. Maafkan aku Miku. Aku memang sering bangun kesiangan dan menghebohkan seisi rumah. Hehe." Aku merasa bersalah. Tidak masalah jika di rumah. Masalahnya ini di rumah orang.

"aku mandi duluan ya.. mungkin Rin-chan masih ingin tidur? Akan kubangunkan jika aku sudah selesai nanti" miku masih mengucek-ngucek matanya. Kurasa dia juga masih mengantuk.

"tidak. Aku masih ingin melakukan sesuatu"jawabku juga masih mengucek-ngucek mata. Aku masih mengantuk. Aku mencari ponselku di dalam tas dan aku membuka layarnya.

**25 missed calls**

**10 messages**

. . .

Biar kutebak. Semua ini pasti dari Len-nee.

**Missed calls (25)**

**Kagamine Len-nee**

**Kagamine Len-nee**

**Kagamine Len-nee**

**Kagamine Len-nee**

**Kagamine Len-nee**

**...**

**Unread messages (10)**

**Kagamine Len-nee: ...**

**Kagamine Len-nee: ...**

**Kagamine Len-nee: ...**

**Kagamine Len-nee: ...**

**...**

Aku merasa berdosa kepada Len-nee. Aku membaca SMS dari Len-nee yang ternyata isi SMS nya sama semua.

**To: Kagamine Rin-chan**

** Bagaimana? Jadi menginap kan? Len-nee masih di rumah teman. Tadi kutelfon tidak kau jawab. Jadi aku mengirimmu pesan. Nanti siang Len-nee pulang. Mau sekalian kujemput?**

Aku masih _loading.._ nyawaku belum terkumpul semua, dan dengan setengah sadar aku (baru) membalasnya

**Reply to: Kagamine Len-nee**

** Maaf aku baru bangun, hehe.. tidak usah dijemput. Rumahnya dekat kok. Mungkin nanti aku masih jalan-jalan bareng Miku—teman baruku :p**

Selesai membalas, aku melihat kondisi kasur. Selimut berantakan, bantal guling jatuh semua, memang kami tidur dengan posisi seperti apa? Sebagai tamu yang bertanggung jawab/? Aku membereskan kasur sambil menunggu Miku selesai.

* * *

><p>Selesai makan aku meminta Miku menemaniku keliling kota. Aku masih belum hafal daerah kota ini, sudah lama rasanya semenjak terakhir aku disini.<p>

Kami berangkat dengan jalan kaki. Jauh sih, tapi sekalian hemat. Lagi pula kalau ditemani Miku tidak masalah.

"Rin-chan mau kemana dulu?" tanya Miku.

"terserah kau saja" jawabku sambil melihat kawasan bermain.

"kita ke swalayan dulu yuk! Sekalian beli cemilan buat keliling nanti!" aja Miku semangat. Aku hanya mengiyakan saja. Lho? Swalayan?

* * *

><p>Di swalayan aku mengitari bagian cemilan ringan, aku mengambil beberapa, Miku juga. Aku memutuskan ke bagian buah. Sedangkan Miku ke bagian minuman. Dibagian buah aku mencari jeruk. Yup! Camilan wajibku. Entah apa yang terjadi jika hidupku tanpa jeruk #alay!<p>

Aku memilih jeruk yang 1 plastik berisi 5 buah. Sebenarnya jeruk dirumah masih banyak, ini hanya untuk bekal berkeliling kan?. Aku ingat, pertama kali beli jeruk aku membeli disini. Saat aku bertemu dengan dia. Haha.. lucu. Aku membayangkan saat kejadian itu, dan aku membayangkan hal itu terjadi lagi disini. Haha, dasar Rin _baka!_ Tentu saja aku tidak akan melihat anak itu disini lagi.

"hei! Aku mengambil jeruk ini duluan!"

Tunggu, bentakan ini, suara ini.. jangan bilang..

"dasar anak aneh! Kau lagi? Aku sial lagi hari ini"

Kurang ajar...

"sudah kubilang aku tidak aneh! Dan lagi namaku Kagamine Rin! Camkan itu baik-baik Len!" benar tebakanku, dia Len. Aku tidak akan kalah, aku menarik jeruk yang dia akui jeruk miliknya.. hah? Enak saja!

"ooh.. Kagamine Rin ya? Kau sama anehnya dengan Rin-nii" ucapnya ketus. '_dasar sok keren'_ batinku

"pasti kakakmu. Sudah kuduga kau belum tau namaku Len."

"cih! Jangan seenaknya memanggil nama depan orang ya!"

"dasar sok keren! Lihat saja. kubuat kau menyerah dihadapanku!" tantangku

Kami adu mulut disitu. Tentu saja orang-orang jadi melihat kearah kami. Len buru-buru mengambil jeruk dan pergi. _Huh kejadiannya jadi lebih seru ya... _batinku. Apalagi aku menantang diriku sendiri dengan perkataan itu. Dasar Rin memang _baka!_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Miku dan Rin keluar dari swalayan dengan barang belanjaan mereka.

"Rin-chan suka jeruk ya? Di rumah Rin-chan selalu mengambil buah jeruk, tadi juga membeli buah jeruk." Tanya Miku.

"yup! Begitulah. Aku mencintai jeruk~ hihi" jawab Rin ceria.

"ngomong-ngomong soal jeruk. Tadi di bagian buah-buahan, banyak orang berhenti menatap orang di bagian Jeruk. Kulihat disana ada Rin-chan dan Len-kun. Kaliat terlihat sedang saling membentak. Ada apa?" tanya Miku lagi.

"oh? Tadi? Kau melihatnya ya? Hmph~ tadi aku membuat tantangan loo.. aku akan membuat Len menyerah dihadapanku. Aku sudah terlanjur kesal tadi. Jadi reflek aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Tadi juga, kejadiannya sama seperti kejadianku dengan Len saat pertama kali bertemu.. haha, mengingatya saja sudah lucu."jawab Rin.

"oooh, begitu. Semoga berhasil Rin-chan! Aku akan membantumu!" Miku tak kalah senang. Mereka masih melanjutkan acara keliling mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV<strong>

Dasar Rin-nii. Aku bertemu anak aneh itu lagi. Kalau tidak salah namanya Kagamine Rin? Benar nama yang sial. Gara-gara Rin-nii menyuruh membeli jeruk. (dan anehnya aku mau) aku bertemu dengannya.

Hidupku bakalan sial mulai hari ini. Tantangan bodoh itu juga. Dasar anak aneeeeh. Mana mungkin dia bisa melakukan itu. Dari awal saja aku tidak suka dengannya. Yaah.. kita lihat saja nanti. Kagamine Rin.

Sudahlah aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan latihan basket..


End file.
